A New Reign
A New Reign, previously known as Through the Ages, is a free Don't Starve Together expansion. It was distributed as an "Update Chain", meant to add game changing features, like Reign of Giants and Shipwrecked did to Don't Starve. Similar to the latter, A New Reign started as a beta. Between August 2016 and March 2017, Don't Starve Together received an update every 3 weeks, adding new content into the beta branch. Once stable, this content was added to the main version, becoming official. It then became inseparable from the original game. Official Description A New Reign: Part 1 The shadow queen Charlie has begun to make her mark on the Don't Starve world, and her influence is manifesting in new and mysterious ways. What is her plan for Wilson and the survivors? Will she aid them in their fight for survival, or does she have something more dastardly in store? A New Reign: Part 2 Charlie the shadow queen has been plotting dark new challenges for Wilson and his fellow survivors from her umbral throneroom, and she’s ready to unleash her latest creations on the world of Don’t Starve Together! Final The reign of the new shadow queen has swept across the land of Don't Starve Together and now creeps deep into the bowels of the earth. What ancient secrets will be dredged up by Charlie's dark machinations, and what purpose does she have in mind for the formidable being at the center of the Ruins? Delay The content pack was officially announced for late Spring 2015, but its development had to be pulled back as the developers had issues implementing the Caves and Reign of Giants content into the game. This explains why some of its features were released a long time before being announced as part of it, like Beefalo Domestication and Disease. Features Below are the features included in A New Reign. The features marked with * were later introduced to the singleplayer version of Don't Starve in the Quality of Life update. Resource Variants Berry Bushes, Grass Tufts, and Saplings each have an alternate form (Juicy Berry Bushes, Grass Gekkos, and Twiggy Trees, respectively). The alternate forms can co-exist with normal forms, providing additional methods of obtaining the respective resource, or an alternative resource in the case of Juicy Berry Bushes. Disease Plants that have been dug up and replanted can become Diseased, which can then spread to nearby plants if the diseased plant is not disposed of. Additionally, sometimes an area will gradually have all of its trees petrified, after which they must be mined instead of chopped. Petrified Trees drop Rocks, Flint and Nitre when mined, similar to Boulders. Beefalo Domestication *' Beefalo can be domesticated. While in the process of domestication, they can be ridden using a Saddle. The Saddlehorn aids in keeping saddles undamaged, and the Brush helps with the domestication process. The Salt Lick keeps the obedience of Beefalo high. See Beefalo - Don't Starve Together for more information. World *Ancient Beacon *Ancient Chest *Ancient Gateway *Ancient Mural *Ancient Obelisk *Variant of Ancient Statue *Atrium Biome *Cave Hole *Fossils *Gigantic Beehive *Glass Sculptures *Oasis Lake *Loot Stash *Marble Sculptures *Marble Statues *Meteor Boulder *Moon Rubble *Moon Stone *Petrified Tree *Variant of Pillar *Rock Den *Stagehand *Suspicious Marble *Suspicious Moonrock Mechanics *Beefalo Domestication '* *Events *Cartography Tab *Critters Tab *Sculpt Tab *Disease *Meteors *Sandstorms *Effects of New Moon *Additional Emotes Plants *Juicy Berry Bush *Marble Shrub *Rose *Sporecap *Succulents *Twiggy Tree *Variant of Cactus Mobs *Ancient Fuelweaver *Antlion *Bee Queen *Canary *Critters *Ewecus *''' *Gem Deer *Grass Gekko *Grumble Bee *Klaus *No-Eyed Deer *Reanimated Skeleton *Shadow Pieces *Toadstool *Woven Shadow Items/Structures *Craftables **Beeswax '''* **Brush *''' **Bundled Supplies '''* **Bundling Wrap *''' **Cartographer's Desk **Cratered Moonrock **Desert Goggles **Electric Dart **End Table **Fashion Goggles **Feather Pencil '''* **Friendly Scarecrow **Blue, Green and Red Funcap **Glossamer Saddle *''' **Glowcap **Map Scroll **Marble and Rock Chess Pieces **Marble Bean **Mini Sign '''* **Moon Rock Wall **Moon Dial **Moonlens **Mushlight **Mushroom Planter **Napsack **Ocuvigil **Potted Succulent **Potter's Wheel **Replica Relics **Saddle *''' **Saddlehorn '''* **Salt Lick *''' **Scaled Furnace **Tail o' Three Cats **The Lazy Deserter **War Saddle '''* **Wax Paper *''' **Wood Fence '''* **Wood Gate *''' *Ancient Key *Bee Queen Crown *Bone Armor *Bone Helm *Chilled Lavae *Crumpled Package *Desert Stone *Iridescent Gem *Raw and Roasted Juicy Berries *Jellybeans *Moon Caller's Staff *Moon Rock *Phlegm '''* *Royal Jelly *Saffron Feather *Shadow Atrium *Shadow Thurible *Shroom Skin *Sketch *Succulent *Steel Wool *''' *Twiggy Tree Cone *New Trinkets Tweaks/Changes to existing content * A New Reign introduced different Map icons for * regular and Gold Vein Boulders *, as well as icons for chopped or burnt Trees. * The Compass can now be used to reveal the global positions of several players on the map if all of them hold one equipped, even if they are far away from each other. * The Resource Swapping System previously implemented in the game has been removed. All available resource variants, such as Saplings and Twiggy Trees, can now co-exist in the same world. They will either be generated at world start or will slowly be brought in by World Regrowth. Grass Gekkos now have a chance to be spawned after harvesting or digging up Grass Tufts. * Disease became its own mechanic that works locally rather than globally. Starting at World Day 50, it now randomly affects replanted resources: Berry Bushes and their leafy variant, Juicy Berry Bushes, Saplings and Grass Tufts. After a plant has been infected, it will slowly spread the disease to other resources of the same type nearby, unless dug up and removed. As a consequence, Twiggy Trees and Grass Gekkos can no longer get diseased and specific Turfs no longer offer protection for certain resources. Version History Trivia * A New Reign is also the name of the Official Cinematic first seen on the Cyclum Puzzles, then released for public view when the game left Early Access. This may also be an explanation for the name change. * In each update, some Roses are scattered around the Update Teaser. The number of roses is indicative of the update number. Gallery ANR.png|Release Poster for A New Reign: Part 1. ANR Part 2.png|Release Poster for A New Reign: Part 2. ds6.jpg|Wilson and Willow in the A New Reign: Part 1 trailer. Critters.png|The Critters in the A New Reign: Part 2 trailer. Teaser Silhouette 1.png|Teaser image of the Marble Rook, from the 2nd update. Teaser Silhouette 2.png|Teaser image of Toadstool, from the 3rd update. Teaser Silhouette 3.png|Teaser image of the Chess Pieces, from the 4th update. Teaser Silhouette 4.png|Teaser image of an Ewelet, from the 5th update. Teaser Silhouette 5.png|Teaser image of a pair of No-Eyed Deer, from the 6th update. Teaser Silhouette 6.png|Teaser image of Klaus, from the Winter's Feast update. Teaser Silhouette 7.png|Teaser image of the Antlion, from the 7th update. Teaser Silhouette 8.png|Teaser image of the Ancient Fuelweaver, from the 8th update. Toadstool Concept Art.png|Concept Art for Toadstool. fr:A New Reign Category:A New Reign Category:Content Category:Games